


Smoke

by Kiraya



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru buys cigarettes. Slight spoilers for volume 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

"One pack of cigarettes, please." His voice sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

"Certainly, sir. Which brand did you want?"

The question caught Subaru off guard. "…Whichever you'd recommend is fine."

The convenience store employee nodded, dutifully handing him a little cardboard box.

Subaru stared at it for a long moment. His heart pounded, and he could feel his face getting hot.

"Except these," he said gruffly, pushing the pack of Mild Sevens back across the counter.

* * *

"…terrible, really, but at least it was only Rainbow Bridge this time, and not an area with a lot of people like Shinjuku or Nakano—"

"One pack of cigarettes, please." His voice was cool.

"Certainly, sir." This employee hadn't been here last time he'd stopped by. "Which brand did you want?"

"Surprise me," Subaru said, and the trainee's coworker nodded—

—though she frowned as the trainee turned back to the counter. "No, not that one—"

The trainee froze, looking at Subaru uncertainly. "…Sir?"

"……No, that's fine," he finally responded, barely a murmur. His hand closed carefully around the pack of Mild Sevens. "Thank you." He laid the money on the counter — as always, a thousand yen more than exact change, the extra being for the jar the local animal shelter left next to the register — and left.

They never saw him again.


End file.
